


Abotonado

by chokoretominto



Series: DaiSuga Stories [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: De cómo Daichi no sabe cómo usa la ropa Suga.O de cómo Suga ama los pijamas.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703770
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Abotonado

Suga amaba los pijamas con locura y fascinación. Su guardarropa estaba más lleno de pantalones cómodos y sueltos, que de jeans azulados. Si le preguntaban qué le gustaría de regalo, la respuesta era fácil, pijama.

Tenía pijamas con estampado de camarones, con pelotas de volleyball; de todos los colores del arcoíris, e incluso había uno que tenía cubos de tofu por toda la parte de abajo; y en la playera, bordado un tazón gigante de mapo dofu. Naturalmente, el color era rojo picante.

Los había gruesos, delgados, abrigadores, como enteritos, con short, con playeras sin mangas, con playeras manga larga; había de todos los tipos. Era un coleccionista de pijamas.

En realidad, había que admitir que al peliplateado le gustaba la ropa en general. Había adoptado la manía de comprar suéteres y playeras con cuello en V, que dejaban al descubierto sus clavículas, y parte del esternón. La piel se insinuaba nívea e impoluta, surcada de lunares de distintos tamaños. Era fácil dibujar constelaciones sobre un cielo lechoso en su pecho.

Si usaba bufandas en invierno, era para no morir de frío. Le parecía tremendamente triste no poder dejar a su cuello respirar y mostrarse libre.

De entre todas las prendas de ropa, había un pijama que le había obsequiado Daichi hace una Navidad atrás. Era de color verde y rojo, con cuadros y estrellas. Tenía botones, y la tela de algodón lo hacía versátil para usarse en cualquier época del año. Ese, junto a otros dos, fueron los elegidos para llevarse al campamento de entrenamiento.

Suga le tenía especial aprecio a ese pijama, porque Daichi se lo había regalado. Pero había un detalle que no le gustaba.

Los botones llegaban hasta muy arriba, y no dejaban la suficiente libertad para su cuello y clavículas. Por eso, Suga desabotonaba los dos primeros botones, y el problema se solucionaba con una acción tan simple.

En la primera noche, el futón contiguo era el de Daichi, como de costumbre.

Habían estado platicando un rato bajo las mantas, planeando ubicaciones y pensando en estrategias de juego. Luego, charlaban de la vida.

La voz grave de Daichi entre susurros resultaba cálida y somnífera, por lo que Suga no tardó en sentir los párpados pesados. Daichi le hablaba de algo que él no entendía muy bien; sobre un sueño con alguien de cabellera clara. Daichi apoyaba la cabeza sobre su mano, y el bícep se marcaba profusamente. Haciendo un cálculo estimado, la circunferencia del músculo debía medir unos 36 centímetros. Suga habría dado su vida entera por dormir tan solo una noche entre esos brazos color canela, tan fuertes. Se perdía en los ojos color chocolate oscuro de Daichi, que cada vez parecían estar más cerca de él. Sintió una humedad cálida en la comisura de su boca, y supo que estaba soñando.

Daichi acariciaba la piel de su cuello con suavidad, y besaba en los sitios precisos. Desperdigó besos por sus clavículas, y desde ahí, hasta sus labios. Suga sólo reía y pedía por que el sueño no acabase nunca. Daichi le daba demasiados problemas, y se giró pensando en que no sabía cómo iba a esconder la erección a la mañana siguiente.

Despertó con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, y el sol cosquilleándole en las mejillas. Qué bueno era no despertar gracias a Noya.

Miró a su lado, Daichi ya se había levantado.

Se encontró con él en el baño, y no pudo suprimir una risita por el sueño de anoche.

ㅡBuenos días capitán. ㅡSuga revolvió las pestañas no esperando una respuesta del moreno, que se encontraba lavándose los dientes.

En el momento que Daichi pudo ver el reflejo despeinado de Suga en el espejo, perdió toda la compostura que suele mantener. Sus mejillas y orejas se colorearon en el carmín más intenso, y no fue capaz de sostener la mirada color miel de su armador.

ㅡAnoche me quedé dormido escuchando lo que me decías, lo siento. Creo que soñé contigo...

Suga intentó arreglar su cabello sin éxito. Los dos mechones que le hacían parecer una planta no se iban a aplacar jamás, ni con agua, ni con gel, ni con nada.

Miró su rostro en el espejo con detenimiento. No tenía ojeras y su piel lucía brillante. Tenía el pijama abotonado hasta arriba.

Tenía abotonado el pijama hasta arriba.

Él nunca se abotonaba ese pijama hasta arriba.

ㅡ¿Qué soñaste? ㅡinterrogó Daichi, intrigado.

Suga sintió todo su rostro arder, y sus ojos se posaron en los labios oscuros de Daichi.

ㅡQue me besabas.

Daichi tragó saliva. Se rascó la nuca visiblemente nervioso y sonrió. ㅡ¿Estás seguro de que fue un sueño?

ㅡ¡Daichi! ㅡexclamó Suga, tapando con ambas manos, su cuello y clavículas.

Daichi sonrió, y se acercó nuevamente al peliplatino, esta vez, alcanzando sus labios.

Suga lo sujetó por los brazos, volviendo a calcular las dimensiones de sus bíceps.

La boca le sabía a menta; y el pijama tan cerrado ya no le molestaba tanto como recordaba.

**Author's Note:**

> no tengo tiempo para escribir :c  
> -C


End file.
